The Hall of Odin
The Hall of Odin is owned by Bacter, the awesomest mod to walk the face of the earth. On average, there are about 180 people in there. The room usually has a mod. The room was first owned by Valkyrie who is now a forum mod. When Valkyrie gave the room to bobo, she stayed as a regular. Unfortunately, when bobo gave the room away, valkyrie left with bobo. A few of us kept in touch. Also sad, valkyrie eventually asked for her account to be permanetly banned. She will be dearly missed. The room was later passed down to Bobo. After bobo gave the room up, she was also not to be found on Kongregate. This is due to a name change. The people who know her current name will not reveal it. The Hall of Odin is now currently owned by Bacter. Bacter is in Germany, and will return soon, hopefully. Some of the other resident mods are Kyriva, COLTchr, Superchick7, MrBoss, DSxXevious,and EndlessSporadic. This is one of the best chat rooms, ever. Join the room and play Just Chatting Or, visit our blog! Many of the regulars are taking place in a tournament on the forums, called The Kongreatest Challenge. Our very own CheezezbergrPls is a co-owner of the tournament, and keeps us updated on the rules and such. The current round is Amorphous+, get gaming. Moderators Bacter (Summarized from the page on Bacter) Bacter is the current owner of The Hall of Odin and Supreme Overlord of the Muffynne army (and any other army, for that matter.) He is widely considered by his room members to be an epic win mod. Bacter's nicknames include Bacty, Bactilius, Bacteria, God, and EndlessSporadic. Bacter is currently away in Germany, where he ISN'T drinking beer 24/7. COLTchr DSxXevious EndlessSporadic EndlessSporadic (ES for short) is just Bacter's alt account. This one goes AFK way more often than he should, and is known to be a lurker mod. ES likes cool music (As if you couldn't tell by his name, sheesh) and has discussed music in chat on many occasions. He is also known to be the reigning king of trolls within the the hall of odin. This is because he is usually known to swear,spam,and be just a general troll outside of kong. Kyriva MrBoss MrBoss is boss. 'Nuff said. (He also gives out mod quizzes, if you feel the need to fail something.) Superchick7 Superchick7 is our local Prozac mod, and is way happier than she should be at any given time. She talks to trolls about "napping" whenever they're around and can usually be found Skystoned when not actively in chat. (Or whenever she is active in chat. She's always Skystoned, that's why everybody's passing her level.) (SC, remember you owe me your weight in gold. Wif luvs, Payton. >:]) CheezezbergrPls He is 50% human, 49% awesome, and 1% quote whore. He was once addicted to hunter story and now moved on to his addiction with epic war3. (Hi cheeze this is Lileath leaving a random *hug* Darcouth Is known for rage quitting and being extremely obsessed with the dallas cowboys.His favorite games include:Frantic,Pyro,Papa's Pizzeria,and Meat Boy(map pack). Deafr0x If you ever want to know how to hug in Swedish, just ask Frox! He's always polite and friendly to newcomers, and loves a challenge gentleg Smartarsed Army officer with a love of life, and gaming. (Always happy to share the love!) Katare Stereotypical egomaniac and narciscist of the hall. Often found trying to prove he is better than everybody. (Katare: WHAT, 9000?!) Kresick Scary, scary Dutchman.. don't tick this guy off! O.O He IS planning to take over the world! LethalMutiny mcd thinks he's a good person. He has asked me to put that he is a Grammar Nazi. (Me=up for debate) lileath Female nudist of the hall,usually nice and happy and gives lots of hugs. McDestructor McD is a great gamer with great tastes in music who everyone likes :) Noob_Sauce OBJECTION! Payton_Hayes Everyone loves Payton, Payton is nice, Payton is good (hugs Payton) Payton is also one point less than Katare. He is the person who pays SC. Because of her greediness, he must change the lock on the silo every 2 days.. ribnag Always ready with insults and banter, NearlyDeads should be seen and not heard... SilasArcher Sweeping manners and the skills to DM.. just dont let your guard down... Xymnala The one known as "Xymnala", is a very mysterious thing. Nobody knows anything about him. All that we know is that he has an ass, at any rate. He usually finds a way to absolutely break every game he plays, most notably "Gemcraft Chapter 0". He can usually be seen taunting CheezezbergrPls or Darcouth with various things. Category:Chat rooms